Co ja tu znowu robię? cz.1
Dworzec Autobusowy, Nowy Jork Na jednym ze stanowisk na dworcu autobusowym czeka elegancko ubrana długowłosa szatynka o ciemnej cerze i ciemnnoniebieskich oczach. Spogląda na zegarek. Angela: Ach... punkt dwunasta, a ich nie ma. Jak ja nie lubię spóźnialstwa. Mi też zależy na czasie. Przez Bombaj tu jadą? Kamerzysta: '''Ekhem... jesteśmy już na wizji Angela. '''Angela: '''Co? Ja tu narzekam, a ty kręcisz? '''Kamerzysta: Za to mi przecież płacą. Angela: '''Mogłeś chociaż dać znak, że już zaczynamy. '''Kamerzysta: Och... dobra. Od nowa. Gotowa? Angela: 'Poczekaj momencik, muszę sprawdzić czy się nie rozmazałam i czy fryzura mi się nie zniszczyła. '''Kamerzysta: '''Po co tak o to dbasz? '''Angela: '''Muszę się pokazać z jak najlepszej strony. Jeszcze widzowie pomyślą, że jakaś wieśniara objęła program. ''Angela przegląda się w lusterku poprawiając włosy i usta. '''Angela: Już jest w porządku. Okej stary, kręć. Kamerzysta: '''AKCJA! '''Angela: Kochani widzowie! Pragnę serdecznie was powitać w ten piękny, słoneczny dzień! Znajdujemy się właśnie na dworcu PKS w Nowym Jorku! To tutaj po swoich poprzednich zmarnowanych szansach na zwycięstwo, niesamowitą przygodę o milion dolarów rozpocznie osiemnastka weteranów, dobrze wam już znanych z takich seriali, jak Totalna Porażka : Wyspa Oskayi, Wyspa Totalnej Porażki, Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy i Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew. To oni znosili bóle i upokorzenia, walczyli nie do końca dzielnie i wytrwale, bo szybko opuścili grę. Na ich miejscu bym się cieszyła, ale widać, chcą albo zaistnieć, albo są bandą kretynów, no bo kto chciałby znów brać udział w tym chorym show? xD Kamerzysta: '''Przypomniam ci, że zgłosiłaś się sama na prowadzącą kolejny sezon. '''Angela: Przejdźmy może do rzeczy. Akcja sezonu będzie się działa w obozie Kikiwaka położonym niedaleko Portland, w stanie Maine. Z całego serca chciałam, aby toczył się dookoła świata, ale oznajmiono mi, że to już się nudzi producentom i widzom. Także musimy zadowolić się tym miejscem. Chcecie poznać zawodników? Właśnie przybywają! Na dworzec wjeżdża stary, rozwalający się autobus z kilkoma wybitymi szybami i gumą w jednej z opon. Angela: '''Widzę, że nikogo nadal nie stać na chociażby porządny środek transportu. Już ja się tym zajmę. Wychodzą oni, czy co? ''Popija kawę. Wówczas z autobusu zaczynają wychodzić kolejni weterani z poprzednich sezonów. Pojawiają się w następującej kolejności: Brick, Justin, Dawid, Severin, Lili, Katie, Wendy, Alan, Rose, Dave, Octavia, Dakota, Cassidy, Kassidy, Lorenzo, Abby, Ezekiel i Martin. '' '''Kassidy: Czy ty nawet z autobusu musisz wychodzić wtedy, kiedy ja? Cassidy: A w czym ci to przeszkadza? Kassidy: '''We wszystkim. '''Wendy: '''Tobie wszystko we wszystkim przeszkadza, odkąd pamiętam. '''Kassidy: '''Odezwała się agresorka. '''Wendy: Agresorka lepsza od gburowatej paniusi szukającej problemów tam, gdzie ich nie ma. Martin: Zamkijcie się idiotki. Nie da się was słuchać. Wendy: A ty się tyranie lepiej nie wypowiadaj. Katie: Kurczę... nie widzę Sadie. Dave: '''A ja Sky. Na całe szczęście. Katie i Dave bardzo się zmienili. Katie ma teraz długie, rozpuszczone włosy z grzywką i nosi kremową bluzkę, czarne spodnie i czarne koturny. Dave natomiast ma nieco krótsze włosy, czarną koszulkę i niebieskie skinny z dziurami. Jest również lepiej zbudowany. '''Abby: '''Hej, nie pamiętam cię z nikąd? Jak się nazywasz? '''Dave: '''Jestem Dave, z wyspy Pahkitew. '''Severin: '''To ten przychlast, którego Sky odrzuciła na oczach całego świata, a potem perfidnie go wykorzystała. Jedno warte drugiego. '''Dave: Ktoś każe ci komentować to, co się tam działo? Severin: Mogę komentować co chcę. Dave: 'Możesz również zarobić gonga na ryj. ''Justin, Dakota, Brick, Ezekiel i Lorenzo także zmienili wizerunki. Justin nosi oldschoolową czapkę, koszulę w czerwono-czarne kraty, dżinsy z dziurami i szare buty z białymi podeszwami. Dakota ma falowane włosy sięgające do łopatek, czarną koszulkę, białe spodnie i czerwone szpilki, Brick ma trzydniowy zarost, szarą koszulkę z wulgarnym napisem, czarne szorty i adidasy. Lorenzo nosi samuraja, ma granaową koszulkę, dżinsy i nike'i. Ezekiel wygląda całkowicie inaczej. Ma lekko ciemniejszą skórę, farbowane na kasztanowo krótko ścięte włosy, niebiesko-białą bluzę, granatowe szorty i vansy. '''Lili: '''Już się nie mogę doczekać tego sezonu! Dużo ćwiczyłam przed nim, żeby tym razem nie odpaść tak szybko. '''Lorenzo: '''Pewnie i tak coś zwalisz i przegrasz. '''Lili: Zwalić to sobie możesz konia. Kilka osób się zaśmiało. Lorenzo: Jakaś wyszczekana się zrobiłaś. A wcześniej byłaś taką cnotką. Lili: '''Widocznie dane mi jest bycie odważniejszą. '''Rose: I bardzo dobrze. Do odważnych świat należy, heh. Severin: To znowu ci frajerzy z Oskayi? Szczęście, że nie ma chociaż Net, Matthew'a i Layli. Rose: '''Ja bym się tak nie cieszyła. A do frajera teraz mówię. '''Ezekiel: O matko, co ja tu robię... Octavia: 'A coś ty za jeden, tak w ogóle? '''Ezekiel: '''Jak to kiedyś powiedziała Anna Maria - "Zykiel, czy jakoś tak". '''Octavia: 'Że kto? '''Ezekiel: Och... Mam na imię Ezekiel. W tym momencie wszyscy stanęli jak osłupieni. Nikt nie wierzył, że normalnie wyglądający chłopak to Ezekiel. Justin: A weź się nie zgrywaj. Pamiętam dobrze tego Ezekiela. Zwykły mutant i nic innego. Ezekiel: '''Po tym, jak Wawanakwa zatonęła, zostałem przewieziony do ośrodka, w którym przywracali ludzi i zwierzęta do ich poprzedniego stanu. Wreszcie czuje się dobrze, zmieniłem także styl ubierania i zachowania. '''Dakota: '''Dobrze wiem, o czym mówisz. Ja również się tam znalazłam, przez tego psychola McLean'a. Niech gnije w pierdlu do końca życia, psychopata. '''Brick: '''Dakota? To ty? '''Dakota: '''Tak. Po powrocie z tego ośrodka włosy urosły mi do ramion, ale były jakieś poniszczone, dlatego je ścięłam na krótko i tak mi przez pół roku urosły, że mam je do piersi. '''Brick: '''Fajnie wyglądasz. '''Dakota: '''Dzięki. '''Angela: '''Moi drodzy, nazywam się Angela i jestem nową prowadzącą Totalnej Porażki. Jesteście gotowi na przygodę życia? '''Dawid: '''Wow, ale przemowa. Bardzo nieprzewidywalne powitanie. '''Angela: '''Masz coś jeszcze do powiedzenia kolego? '''Dawid: Tak, fajna z ciebie dupa, haha. Martin: '''I cycki też masz fajne. '''Alan: Czuję zażenowanie bycia mężczyzną słysząc to... Angela: 'Z takimi tekstami to do puszczalskich lasek, a nie do porządnych szanujących się kobiet, zboczeńcy. '''Martin: '''Zamknij się szmato! '''Angela: '''Mam zawołać ochronę?! '''Wendy: '''Nie wołaj, już ja się nimi zajmę. ''Wendy kopnęła w krocza obu chłopaków. '''Wendy: '''Szacunku do kobiet, leszcze. '''Angela: Możemy już nie marnować więcej czasu? Chodźcie za mną do pociągu, jedziemy do Portland, a stamtąd w miejsce waszego pobytu w trakcie programu. Niech się tylko nikt nie zgubi, bo program nie ponosi odpowiedzialności za zaginięcie uczestnika. Octavia: Standardowo - niczego nie potraficie załatwić porządnie. Za co wy dostajecie te pieniądze? Angela: Ty się lepiej ciesz, że nie ma tym razem żadnego przyjebanego gospodarza. Wolisz McLean'a? Octavia zamilkła. Abby: Gdzie dokładnie będziemy konkurować? Angela: '''W obozie Kikiwaka, niedaleko Portland. '''Alan: '''Z czymś mi się ta nazwa kojarzy... '''Rose: '''Tam był kręcony serial, ziom. '''Alan: '''O, właśnie! W sumie, niezła komedia. '''Rose: Oglądałeś? Alan: No, kilka odcinków. Rose: '''Ja widziałam wszystkie. Świetny serial. '''Alan: Heh, spoko. Zawodnicy docierają do kas, gdzie Angela rozdaje wszystkim bilet, a następnie grupa udaje się na peron, na którym czeka już pociąg. Angela: Wszyscy są? Nikt nigdzie się nie stracił? Kassidy: Cass by mogła, nikt by nie tęsknił. Cassidy: '''Ale dowcipna jesteś... '''Angela: Dobra, wszyscy są. Wsiadać i zajmijcie wyznaczone miejsca. Zawodnicy wsiedli do pociągu i usiedli po 6 osób w trzech przedziałach. Przedział Pierwszy W tym przedziale usiedli Justin, Abby, Dakota, Severin, Dawid i Octavia. Octavia: '''Co tam kuzynie słychać u ciebie? '''Dawid: '''A co cię to interesuje? Poprzednio nawet nie zauważałaś, że byłem w jednym sezonie z tobą. '''Octavia: Sorki, byłam zbyt pochłonięta grą. Dawid: I dzięki temu wyleciałaś w piątym/szóstym odcinku. Octavia: W szóstym. Przede mną wyleciał Igor. Dzięki tobie. Dawid: Cieszę się, że nie ma tu tego wymoczka. Denerwowałby mnie. Octavia: '''Czasem potrafi być męczący. '''Dawid: "Czasem"... Dakota zwróciła uwagę na Abby, która pisała coś na kartce. Dakota: '''Hej... Abby? Co tam piszesz? '''Abby: '''A takie tam wierszyki. '''Dawid: Kto w XXI wieku pisze wiersze? Abby: '''Nie jest to zabronione, z tego co wiem. '''Severin: '''Mogłabyś się cała do średniowiecza przenieść. Mniej konkurentów do pokonania. '''Abby: '''Odwal się ode mnie. Nie będę dłużej z wami rozmawiać, ignoranci. '''Justin: Chce ktoś zagrać w pokera? Octavia: '''OOO! Ja chętnie zagram. Rozbierany czy na pieniądze? '''Dakota: Rozbierany poker?! WTF Octavia: '''Oj tam, oj tam... to jak chłopcze? '''Justin: '''Mam na imię Justin. Grajmy na pieniądze. '''Octavia: '''Spoczko. To rozdaj. '''Abby: '''W sumie, dołączę się do gry. '''Dakota: '''Ja na razie popatrzę. '''Justin: '''A wy, mordy? '''Dawid: Sam masz mordę, kretynie. Severin: 'Nie będę grał w jakieś gówniane karty. Spaduwa. ''Justin strzelił facepalm'a. Przedział Drugi Tutaj usiedli Wendy, Dave, Cassidy, Kassidy, Lorenzo i Brick. '''Kassidy: '''Wiecznie tam, gdzie ty. Urgh... '''Cassidy: Możesz się z kimś zamienić, jeśli tak nie chcesz być ze mną w przedziale. Kassidy: Ty się zamień. -.- Cassidy: Ja już mam tu znajomych, wybacz. Kassidy: '''I co mnie to obchodzi? Wynocha mi stąd. '''Wendy: '''Spierdalaj Kass. '''Kassidy: '''A ty się nie wtrącaj, cwaniaro. I nie mów na mnie Kass. '''Wendy: '''Będę się wtrącać. Nie rozumiesz, że ona ma tu z kim rozmawiać, a ty nie? '''Kassidy: '''Ale mnie to nie obchodzi, ja tu zostaję, a ona niech spada. '''Cassidy: '''Zrobisz mi coś? Nikt ci już w żadne twoje kłamstwa nie uwierzy, nie pozbędziesz się mnie tym razem. '''Kassidy: Pff... sama się pogrążysz. I tak cię pokonam. Cassidy: '''No to zobaczymy. '''Kassidy: Zobaczymy. Lorenzo: 'Obie szybko wylecicie. Tak was tylko uprzedzam, żebyście się na dalekie zajście nie nastawiały. '''Wendy: 'Żebyś ty za chwilę nie wyleciał przez te okno. 'Lorenzo: '''Myślisz, że się przestraszę? '''Wendy: '''Ja tylko cię ostrzegam. ''Dave i Brick przyglądali się sytuacji i popatrzeli się na siebie z żałością. '''Brick: Więc mówisz, że od roku chodzisz na siłkę, tak? Dave: Tak. Pierwsze efekty już widać. Nie mogę być całe życie taki chudy, trzeba nabrać masy. Brick: '''Siła, masa, moc. '''Dave: O tak, o to chodzi. Lorenzo: '''I tak jesteś złamasem. '''Dave: To dawaj solo, ważniaku. Lorenzo: 'No chodź. ''Zaczęli się tłuc, Dave szybko załatwił Lorenzo trzema lewymi prostymi. '''Dave: I co teraz powiesz, cieniasie? Lorenzo: '''Zamknij ryj, dziś mam słabszy dzień, dałem ci fory. '''Dave: '''Jasne, jasne. '''Wendy: Dobrze ci tak, głąbie. Przedział trzeci Tu znajdują się pozostali - Martin, Lili, Rose, Alan, Ezekiel i Katie. Martin: No to debile, ze mną przegracie, to już macie załatwione. Katie: Eee? Alan: '''Już to widzę. '''Martin: Zamknij się, pedale w rurkach! Alan: '''Po pierwsze - to nie rurki. Po drugie - mam dziewczynę. Po trzecie - ogarnij dupę, sebixie. '''Martin: Zaraz ci łeb rozwalę, frajerze. Alan: No to dawaj. Martin rzucił się na Alana. Bijących się chłopaków rozdzielili Ezekiel i Rose. Rose przywaliła Martinowi z pięści w twarz. Rose: I skończ nas prowokować, przygłupie. Ezekiel: Gdzie ja trafiłem... dżungla. Katie: Ale masz ładny berecik, gdzie go kupiłaś? Lili: '''A w lumpie, bo był za drogi w normalnym sklepie. '''Katie: '''Aha. xD '''Lili: '''Ty masz ładne włosy. Jak o nie dbasz? '''Katie: '''Dużo odżywki, bardzo dużo. '''Lili: '''Kiedy robiłaś tą grzywkę? '''Katie: '''Przed programem. Uznałam, że potrzebuję zmian w wyglądzie. Najpierw wyprostowałam włosy, a po miesiącu zrobiłam grzywkę. '''Lili: Ja będę ścinała włosy. Katie: '''Ale masz je bardzo ładne. '''Lili: '''Końcówki mam zniszczone, a poza tym spodobały mi się fryzury do ramion. '''Katie: Takie, jak ma Wendy? Lili: Nieco dłuższe. Katie: Ja jestem fryzjerką, więc mogę ci zrobić zajebisty fryz. Lili: OOO! Super! Rose: '''To przy okazji zafarbujesz mi włosy na krwisty czerwony, bo mam ze sobą farbę. xD '''Katie: Chętnie. Alan: 'Rose, Matt cię nie pozna, haha. '''Rose: '''Zrobię na nim świetne wrażenie, uwierz mi. Jak ci tam z Laylą idzie? '''Alan: '''A, w porządku. Wspaniale się rozumiemy, a to najważniejsze. '''Rose: '''Cieszę się. ''Pociąg dojechał do stacji w Portland. Zawodnicy zaczęli pchać się do wyjścia, aż w końcu wszyscy wylecieli równo z pociągu. Patrząc na to, Angela opuściła głowę w dół. '''Angela: '''Bydło. '''Martin: Zamknij się! Angela: Za chwilę wrzucę cię z powrotem do tego pociągu i odjedziesz. Ostatnie ostrzeżenie. Rose: Obyś to zrobiła, byłabym wdzięczna. Martin: Zamknij się, kretynko! Rose ponownie uderzyła go pięścią w twarz. Angela: Jesteśmy aktualnie w Portland, stąd już tylko 20km do celu. Autobus właśnie wjeżdża, chodźcie. Kassidy: 'O nie, tym razem nie usiądziesz obok mnie Cass! ''Kassidy jako pierwsza wleciała do autobusu, zajmując miejsce na samym tyle. 'Angela: 'Świruska jakaś? 'Cassidy: '''Nie, po prostu zmierzłe dziecko. '''Angela: '''Rozumiem. ''Cassidy usiadła na samym przodzie, razem z Wendy. '''Wendy: Jak ty z nią wytrzymujesz? Cassidy: 'Jej prawie nigdy w domu nie ma, także luźno. ''Pół godziny później... Obóz Kikiwaka Autobus zatrzymał się przed wejściem do obozu. Zawodnicy, Angela i kamerzysta wysiedli. '''Angela: '''Witajcie w Obozie Kikiwaka! To tu spędzicie cały sezon! Podoba wam się? '''Dakota: To pewnie następne obrzydliwe miejsce z toksycznymi odpadami. Angela: Broń boże! Ja się postarałam, aby chociaż miejsce było w porządku. Nie ma syfu, nie ma odpadów, nie ma wstrętnego żarcia, wszystko pod kontrolą. Wszyscy: Serio? Angela: 'Serio, serio! :) ''Zawodnicy wyraźnie ucieszyli się z warunków. '''Angela: Tu po prawej jest stołówka, w której szefem kuchni jest jeden z weteranów programu... DJ! Razem z nim pracuje w niej jego mamusia! DJ z mamą wychodzą na plac. DJ: '''Siemka, ludziska! Dawajcie na obiad! '''Mama DJ'a: '''Najpierw się przebrać i giry wytrzeć, małolaty! Nie będziecie mi w stołówce świnić! '''Angela: Tsa... teraz pokażę wam Pokój Zwierzeń. Jest on tam, w tym małym domku. Wyhodek połączony jest z garderobą, w której będą wasze bagaże. Justin: Co to się stało, że takie "luksusy"? Angela: '''Zmiana prowadzącego, proste. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Justin: '''Podoba mi się tu... oby tylko ta Angela nie była tak straszna, jak McLean. '''Wendy: '''Ciekawi mnie, czy ona naprawdę jest taka "miła", czy szykuje jakiś podstęp. Obóz Kikiwaka '''Angela: A tutaj są wasze domki. Po lewej chłopcy, po prawej dziewczyny. Uważajcie teraz... Toalety w domkach! Dakota: Poważnie? WOW. Angela: Zdziwieni, prawda? Ezekiel: 'Jestem pod wrażeniem. '''Angela: '''Dobrze, idźcie się teraz ogarnąć i spotykamy się za 20 minut w stołówce. Tam coś zjecie i objaśnię wam zasady programu. ''Każdy pobiegł do domków w jednym celu - skorzystania z łazienki. Domek dziewczyn '''Wendy: '''Laski! Mamy papier i suszarki! '''Octavia: 3 kabiny prysznicowe!!! Abby: Mydło w płynie! Dakota: Czy my do właściwego miejsca trafiliśmy? :o Rose: Ja też jestem w szoku. Podoba mi się to! Cassidy: '''Pachnie... miętą, a nie sraką. Wow... '''Lili: Tak to mogę tu konkurować! Katie: Nareszcie sezon bez Spartańskich warunków. Nie wierzyłam, że tak kiedykolwiek się zdarzy. Kassidy: Ale syf i tak jest. Lili: Oj tam, jakoś się go ogarnie. Domek chłopaków Dave: '''Czysta łazienka! Nie wierzę! '''Brick: Tego mi było potrzeba! Zajebiście! Dawid: Jest nawet sraj-taśma. Cud. Ezekiel: Lustra nie są uwalone jakimś paskudztwem. Aż dziwne. Alan: Łóżka wygodne. :o Lorenzo: '''Czuję tu miętę. Niezły zapach. '''Justin: '''Już uwielbiam ten domek! '''Severin: Nawet nie wiem, na co narzekać. Mega! Martin: 'Ja pierwszy do kąpieli, frajerzy. I bez dwóch zdań, bo was pozałatwiam. ''20 minut później... Stołówka '''Mama DJ'a: '''No i gdzie te dzieciaki? '''Angela: Znowu się spóźniają... chyba muszę do tego przywyknąć. DJ: '''To może ekipa se już usiądzie i zje? Dziś zrobiliśmy spaghetti bolognese! '''Kamerzysta: Brzmi kusząco! Angela: No w sumie... sami niech się pilnują. Więcej jedzenia dla nas. xD Zjawia się kilka osób, potem kilka kolejnych i tak aż do wszystkich. Katie: Jak tutaj ładnie pachnie, o mój bóże! DJ: Spaghetti na obiadek! Dla każdego dwie porcje! Alan: Już kocham to miejsce. Lili: '''Ja też! '''Angela: Tuż po obiedzie wyjaśnimy zasady i zaczniemy oficjalnie grę. Mama DJ'a zauważyła gnojówkę na podłodze. Mama DJ'a: 'KTO MA BRUDNE GIRY?! ''"Sprawcą" bałaganu okazał się być Severin. '''Mama DJ'a: W GÓWNO PO DRODZE WLAZŁEŚ?! MARSZ PO ŚCIERĘ I WYCIERAĆ TĄ GNOJÓWĘ!!! Severin przestraszył się kobiety, więc powycierał podłogę. Pokój Zwierzeń Severin: Co za wiedźmowate babsko... Mama DJ'a: 'Nie będzie mi gównażeria burdelu robić, dopiero co myłam tę podłogę, a ten już jakiś gnój sprowadził. Stołówka ''Kiedy wszyscy już zjedli, Angela zaczęła objaśniać zasady. '''Angela: Zasada pierwsza - gramy UCZCIWIE, każdy, kogo przyłapię na oszukiwaniu, otrzyma karę. Zasada druga - nie toleruję przemocy zarówno fizycznej, jak i psychicznej. Zasada trzecia - jestem też tutaj, żeby wam pomóc w razie jakichś wypadków. Gdy coś was trafi albo czujecie się chujowo, zapraszam do mojego domku. Zasada czwarta - NIE SPÓŹNIAĆ SIĘ. Każde spóźnienie od teraz będzie liczone jako 10 pompek dla dziewczyn i 20 dla chłopaków za minutę. Spóźnicie się 5 minut - chłopaki 100, laski 50. Zasada piąta - kto zostanie wyeliminowany, ma JEDNĄ szansę powrócić, ale o tym dowiecie się dopiero, gdy odpadniecie. Zasada szósta - kradzież = eliminacja karna. Wszystko jasne? Wszyscy pokiwali głowami na tak. Angela: '''Cieszę się niezmiernie. W takim razie zapraszam was na pierwsze wyzwanie w tym sezonie! Zaczynamy grę! Wyzwanie ''Uczestnicy zbierają się na polu. '' '''Angela: Dziś nikt nie odpadnie, to wyzwanie będzie przydzieleniem na drużyny. Będziecie startować w sprincie na 500m. Osobno chłopaki, osobno dziewczyny. Pierwszy chłopak i pierwsza dziewczyna na mecie będą wybierać w tym sezonie drużyny. Zasada jest jedna - nie kantujemy. Inaczej kara. Wszystko jasne? Wszyscy: '''Tak. '''Angela: '''No to chłopcy, wy będziecie pierwsi. Ustawcie się w linii. Biegniecie sprintem do mety. '''Martin: '''Już po was, lamusy. '''Dave: '''Przekonamy się. '''Angela: Czas... START! Chłopacy wystartowali. Na przodzie biegli Martin, Dave, Brick i Alan. Za nimi byli Lorenzo, Dawid i Ezekiel, a na samym tyle Justin z Severinem. Rose: Oj, coś Severin bez formy. Tak mi przykro. :') Lili: 'Cieszyłabym się, gdyby odpadł jako pierwszy. Nie lubiłam tego gburowatego kombinatora. '''Rose: '''Gdy on wyleciał, jego rolę przejął Lorenzo. Kolejny debil. Nie wiem, który z nich był gorszy. '''Octavia: '''Największym idiotą był i tak Martin. Psychol jeden. '''Cassidy: '''Zgadzam się. '''Abby: '''Dawid nie lepszy. Manipulator. '''Kassidy: '''Ja z nim trzymałam sztamę. Był spoko. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Rose: '''Taki "spoko", jak ona. Wyzwanie ''Do mety jako pierwszy dobiegł Dave. Drugi był Martin, trzeci Brick, czwarty Alan, piąty Lorenzo, szósty Dawid, siódmy Justin, ósmy Ezekiel, a ostatni Severin. '''Dave: I co, cwaniaczku? Martin: '''Zamknij się, albo ci pierdolnę! '''Angela: '''SKOŃCZ. Dave, wygrałeś. Będziesz wybierał swój zespół. '''Dave: Cool! Angela: 'Teraz dziewczyny. Ustawcie się w linii. '''Dakota: '''Ja to czarno widzę. xD '''Lili: '''Ja też. xD '''Angela: '''Gotowe... do startu... START! ''Dziewczyny wystartowały. Pierwsza biegła Abby, druga Rose, trzecia Wendy, czwarta Kassidy, piąta Cassidy, szósta Katie, siódma Octavia, ósma Lili, a na końcu Dakota. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Dakota: Bieganie to nie moja mocna strona. Abby: 'Oby udało mi się wygrać. Wyzwanie ''Jako pierwsza do mety dobiegła Rose, druga była Abby, trzecia Wendy, czwarta Octavia, piąta Cassidy, szósta Kassidy, siódma Katie, ósma Lili, a ostatnia Dakota. '''Rose: '''O tak, bitches! :D '''Abby: '''Kurczę... gratulacje. '''Rose: Dziękuję, tobie też poszło super. Abby: '''Ale jednak okazałaś się lepsza, heh. '''Angela: Rose, wygrałaś, więc będziesz wybierała swój zespół. Rose: Dobrze, że mnie nie wkręciłaś jak Topher w Oskayi. Tam za zwycięstwo w wyścigu nagrodą była eliminacja. Alan: '''Pamiętam to. Masakra jakaś. '''Lorenzo: '''Należało ci się. '''Rose: Należy to tobie się kopniak w tyłek. Angela: '''Spokój! Rose, ustaw się z prawej strony, a ty Dave z lewej. Pora, abyście wybrali swoje drużyny. '''Dave: Hmm... Rose: Obym tego nie pożałowała... 'Angela: '''Kogo Rose i Dave wybiorą do swoich grup? Dowiecie się tego następnym razem! Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Zemstę Przegranych! ''Zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Przegranych - odcinki